Ringtone
by Laugh After Pain
Summary: Tamaki promises to make Kaoru's biology class less dull than usual. This can only mean bad things. TamaKao


Biology could not have been any longer that day. Kaoru sighed heavily and rested his head on his arms, crossed over his textbooks. Beside him sat his twin brother, Hikaru, not really paying attention but undoubtedly able to ace any pop quiz the professor might throw at the class (the older twin was more science savvy, while the younger maintained the higher skills in language). Next to Hikaru was Haruhi, who was actually paying attention and taking notes. Hikaru tore off a corner of his notebook paper, crumpled it up, and flicked it at her; she ignored him. He repeated the action with a bigger piece of paper, and she sighed and glared at him, earning a wide smile and a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. Kaoru rolled his eyes and turned away.

The professor continued to drone on and on about bacteria in the body, and Kaoru could feel his eyelids drooping. Biology could _not_ have been any longer. Biology...biology...Hadn't someone mentioned this class earlier today?

At that thought, Kaoru's eyes snapped open; yes, someone _had_ mentioned his biology class today: his boyfriend and upperclassman, Tamaki Suoh. The younger redhead had been complaining about his boring class while the blond smilingly listened and fiddled with Kaoru's new cell phone. Then the older had assured Kaoru that his class today would be much more interesting, handed Kaoru his phone, and headed off to his own class. Sitting up much straighter now, Kaoru felt himself beginning to panic. What could Tamaki have possibly meant by that?

Oh, no. He was going to come running into the classroom, wasn't he? It would be just like Tamaki to burst into the biology lab with a bouquet of roses or a prepared sonnet he'd written just for Kaoru - or something equally humiliating. Though Kaoru loved his boyfriend dearly, the blond was an absolute idiot.

Fidgeting with his pen, Kaoru glanced around nervously, waiting for Tamaki to appear. Hikaru noticed his antsy movements and glanced over at him inquisitively. Kaoru looked away and whipped open his notebook, pretending to copy notes. Once he felt his twin's eyes leave him, the younger relaxed slightly, his eyes rising again to the door, then to the clock. Biology class only had ten minutes left - what could Tamaki do in ten minutes?

Kaoru groaned; before he could stop it, his brain had worked up about ten thousand plausible answers. Eight minutes.

That wasn't so bad. He couldn't come in and recite a sonnet in eight minutes; they always took much longer than that. And how would he get from his English classroom in the next building to the biology lab with a bouquet of roses without being stopped by a teacher? Kaoru relaxed; yes. Yes, he would be fine. Four minutes. The teacher droned on.

Two minutes. Kaoru sighed in relief; he was safe. There was nothing Tamaki could possibly accomplish in-

_"Kaoru~!"_

Kaoru jumped a mile, as did Hikaru sitting next to him. That had been Tamaki's voice, as loud and clear as if the blond were sitting right next to him, but he-

_"Kaoru~! I'm calling you, Kaoru, pick up!"_ Tamaki's voice whined. Kaoru's face paled drastically as he slipped his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at it; sure enough, Tamaki was calling him, as the new ring tone the idiot had evidently set up was saying. Around him, Kaoru could feel the stares and smirks, could hear the poorly-contained laughter. At the front of the room, his professor was glaring at him; though many teachers took to heart that Kaoru had an idiot boyfriend (who happened to be the chairman's only son), some didn't make exceptions. Ten minutes later, Kaoru was on his way to detention.

Sitting in the front row desk waiting for him was Tamaki, grinning. Kaoru tried his best to glare. "What're you here for?" he muttered, looking away with a blush as Tamaki's natural charm won.

"Got in trouble for having a cell phone out during class," Tamaki admitted cheerily, standing up to approach Kaoru and slip his arms around the younger boy's waist. The redhead smiled wryly.

"Hm. What a coincidence."


End file.
